


5 times Varian was immune to magic + the one time everyone found out.

by WhumpFan



Series: Tangled Oneshots [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Hurt Varian (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan
Summary: If you had told Varian yesterday that he would be running experiments on the lost princesses ‘magic’ hair well he would have been very sceptical and also would have told you that magic was not real.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Tangled Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651957
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	5 times Varian was immune to magic + the one time everyone found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, like all my works this was written at a ridiculous hour at night so feel free to point out any mistakes!
> 
> I personally love the idea of Varian being immune to magic so this is based on that. Hope you enjoy!

1.  
If you had told Varian yesterday that he would be running experiments on the lost princesses ‘magic’ hair well he would have been very sceptical and also would have told you that magic was not real because it wasn't. Sure there were reports that her hair glowed and healed people and it had so far proven unbreakable, but that was just science, there was an explanation for it, there had to be. 

So to say he was already doubting the princess when she sat down and insisted on singing was an understatement. Sure the song was nice but the uncomfortable feeling of hair on his hand and the strange warmth that seemed to radiate from her did nothing to calm his nerves. But it turned out he was nervous for nothing because the hair didn't glow and his arm was still hurt. To her credit, the princess seemed shocked that it no longer healed, who knows maybe it used to have some strange scientific properties? Glowing hair or not Varian was always keen to learn something new and who was going to say no to the princess?

2.  
It was finally happening, he was going to see his father again, even just thinking about seeing his dad made Varian’s heart ache. All he wanted was for his father to be proud but how could anyone be proud of what he had become a year ago. Sure Rapunzel had forgiven him but how could his father or anyone really even look at him, trust him again? 

Seeming to sense what he was thinking Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder and handed him a bucket, it took him a moment to understand what she was trying to tell him.  
“After your dad is free I need you to snap me out of it, this could be really dangerous for you and your father” It took another moment for the implications of what she said to fully hit him. She was trusting him, the person who kidnapped her mother, tried to use her hair, and almost killed her best friend, yet she still trusted him to snap her out of it.  
“You can trust me princess”

The bucket of water felt heavy in his hands, the warmth that he thought he would never feel again since the first time he met Rapunzel was flowing through him, he could tell why he would need the water. Rapunzel was saying something and her hair was pitch black but what was all the more horrifying was her eyes, she seemed to be staring at nothing. If he didn't know better Varian would think it was magic. Whatever it was, he would have to ask later, worked the amber was melting and he saw his father dropping out of it. Varian was about to run over to him when he remembered Rapunzel. The young woman was singing now, her voice ghostly and just so wrong.

He changed his direction and threw the water on Rapunzel only to watch it steam away, now that he thought about it the room was quite hot. In his panic, Varian reached for Rapunzel and touched her shoulders only to watch in shock as his gloves melted off, leaving his hands unaffected. Pressing on Varian kept his hands on her shoulder he tried to speak to her.  
“Rapunzel, you don't give up on me, I’m not giving up on you” Something he said must have gotten through to her because seconds later Rapuzle was on the ground and Varian wrapped his arms around her in a hug before running to his dad.

The note was gone, along with whatever his father had tried to tell him. But that's okay because his father was proud of him and Rapunzel trusted him again. Maybe everything was going to be okay. 

3.  
Okay so maybe there was something to this magic theory. He wasn't saying it was real just that maybe there were some things that science would struggle to explain. Like black rocks suddenly turning red and making everyone's worst fears come to life in front of them. People being petrified in fear was something he was also struggling to explain. The only thing left was Rapunzel, she would know what to do. 

Turns out that the living embodiment of the sundrop was practically immune to fear since Rapunzel seemed to be barely affected by the images the rocks must have been producing. Varian wished he had that because his father's screams for help or in disappointment were starting to overwhelm him. Rapunzel was by his side though, a constant reminder that that part of his life was over.

He wasn't going to lie and say the tunnels didn't bring back bad memories. That combined with the amber-coloured liquid in his bag, weighed heavily on him. Sure it wasn't these exact tunnels that he and Rapunzel had traveled through all those months ago but they looked the same and the situation was starting to feel all too familiar. Rapunzel as always seemed to sense the tension in the room and instantly brought some cheer back, with a sketch and the assurance that he wasn't that person anymore and he could face his fears.

It was only when heights came into play that Varian started to have a real problem, nearly falling to your death twice in a day was very stressful. It was easy to pinpoint what motivated him to keep going though. Rapunzel's admittance that she too was afraid, of Corona falling and most of all of Cassandra and losing her. Varian bet she knew all too well what it was like losing a friend to the wrong side, but he was back with her now and he was going to prove it, to her and the rest of Corona.

So he climbed all the way to the top, where the last black rock was. Going faster when he heard Rapunzles cry of ‘Hurry’ and saw the red creeping along her arms. When he reached the rock he did the best to ignore his father's cries for help and the small blip of panic he felt when the bottle fell from his hand. For a second he thought he saw red creeping up his legs but he must have been mistaking. Still staring into his father's eyes while he performed the same act that trapped him a year ago hurt Varian in more ways than he could count. But at least this time he was saving people not hurting them.

The amber grew and the red rocks left Corona, people were regarding him as a hero and it wasn't until he got home that he wondered why the rocks affected everyone, even the embodiment of sunshine herself, but they never once touched him.

4.  
Varian shivered, considering how high up he was it wasn't surprising that the wind was cold. He wasn't shaking because of that though, the cage was small and all he could see was the stone walls of the palace dungeons. 

He felt so stupid. After the bath bomb incident, Varian had started to label all of his supplies and Cass had found the truth serum and forced him to betray his friends. Then she had pushed him away when he had tried to talk to her, convince her that she still had a chance to come back, to make up for her mistakes, but she wouldn't listen. She just hit him with a stream of black rocks and left him out here.

On the topic of the black rocks, Varian pulled open his shirt to see what kind of damage had been caused by the impacts, only to find nothing. No bruising, no broken ribs, no pain. That didn't make any sense though, he had been thrown far enough to at least have bruising. Come to think about it, now that he checked his wrists there was nothing on them either even though they had been encased in the same heavy black rocks. Maybe there was something to this magic after all.

It was only after the fight and seeing Rapunzel and Eugene tend to bruises and open wounds did he realize that something was definitely wrong with the lack of bruises on his skin. 

5.  
It doesn't make any sense, all of the brotherhood was under the control of the mind trap so how had the boy shaken it off. Sure he was only related to someone from the brotherhood by blood but that still counted. A baby born of the dark kingdom was sworn to the moonstone so why wasn't he being controlled. It put a spanner in Zhan Tiri's plans, if she couldn't control one of the sundrops closest allies then she would have to find another way to get what she wanted. Figuring out the boy could wait until after his plan was complete.

+1  
Something was wrong, it would be the way that everyone was on edge after Cass and switched sides again, trying to make amends for what she had done. He forgave her, he really did, he understood her, but he also couldn't shake the cage or the look in her eyes when she hit him the rocks, even if it left no marks. But out of how different everyone was acting, Eugene was acting the strongest. His jokes were just a bit too forced and something was off.

It may have been luck that he saw it when he did, a fleeting change in posture and the movement of fabric. That wasn't Eugene, his brother, it the Zhan Tiri the creepy girl who orchestrated the whole thing. Then it was Eugene again. ‘Eugene’ was headed to the garden where Rapnzle and Cass were having a heart to heart or whatever girls did after a big fight. The first thought Varian had was that he had to stop him or her or whatever was under that cloak. 

‘Eugene’ was already at the gardens when Varian caught up, too close to Rapunzel for his liking. He shouted a warning running up to grab ‘Eugene’s’ arm but only clutching the fabric, with a quick pull he revealed the demon in all her glory. Zhan Tiri seemed to shake her shock off pretty fast and all hell broke loose.

He tried to fight he really did, but he was thrown across the courtyard and after his head hit the ground all that reached him was pitch black and three voices frantically yelling his name. When he came too everything was different. Rapunzel was standing in the middle of the garden, singing in such a wrong way that he knew he would never forget it, that and the long black hair that seemed to be reaching out and drawing life from everything it touched. Cass and Eugene (when had he got here) Were on their knees, they seemed to be losing life by the minute and Zhan Tiri was floating to the side with the same smile he remembered so well from his dream. 

Jumping into acting Varian barely acknowledged the string warmth flowing through him as he grabbed Rapunzel and started to shake her. He could vaguely hear Cass and Eugene protesting and he guessed that his gloves burning off would be a pretty scary sight.  
“Come on Rapunzel, wake up! We really need you right now!” He could see the demon heading towards him and yup that was the final nail in the coffin, magic was real. Then Rapunzel opened her eyes at the same time Cass did something with the moonstone he couldn't really see from where he was standing and a huge flash of light filled his vision, then nothing.

When he woke up he was in an infirmary bed, Eugene and Rapunzel were sitting next to him quietly talking but they both stopped when they saw him.  
“Varian! I was so worried about you” Rapunzel started off, “The moonstone and sundrop created a huge surge of power, we needed to do it to banish Zhan Tiri, but I didn't want you to get caught in the middle of it” Wincing slightly as he sat up, Varian forced his voice to answer.  
“I’m fine, are you guys okay?” It was Eugene who answered this time, with a light chuckle and smile.  
“Where fine kid, but speaking of magic, how exactly did you not get turned into fired alchemist when you touched Rapunzel?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, last time someone touched Rapunzel during the hurt incantation she lost a hand” He was obviously referring to Cassandra who showed him her hand a few days after he came back.  
“I don't know?” He mumbled tiredly, still low on energy after the power surge.  
Rapunzel laughed, “Maybe that's something we should figure out another day, you need rest and to stop messing with powerful magic” That sounded pretty good to Varian who was already half asleep, his friends, no, his family was by his side and he could really use some sleep right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
